Blackknight
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Grissom is there to protect and look after Sara. Their love for one another is strong.


Grissom moved slowly hearing his phone go off by the bed. He sighed rubbing his eyes focusing on where he was. I moved closer into his chest breathing in slowly. He grabbed his phone hearing it stop just as he touched it. He blinked lifting it up to see who it was. Then he laid back holding the phone while putting his arm around me closing his eyes.

I moved jumping a little hearing a cell phone going off again. Moaning, I heard him answer in a quiet voice.

"Grissom." He said

I could hear a person talking on the other line as he sighed stretching some.

"What happened?" He asked

I grasped his shirt pulling him closer as he listened.

"Okay, just….keep me informed and I will deal with it when I come in."

The person kept talking.

"All right." Grissom said, before hanging up. He put the phone back on the table then put his arm around me again resting his head against mine. I pretended to sleep enjoying being near him. He kissed my head then laid still. "I should get up and make coffee."

When I didn't answer he touched my hair smoothing it.

"How does strong coffee sound?"

I moved my head up catching his lips then I stretched keeping my eyes closed.

"Coffee good." I said

He smiled some looking at me.

"We should get up and dress."

"No!" I said

I felt him moving and I instantly missed his warmth. He left and I felt sleep luring me back. Grissom came back in after a few minutes seeing I was lying on my stomach sleeping. He went to the bathroom taking a shower.

I felt someone shaking me and the smell of coffee hit my nose. Lifting my head, I saw Grissom sitting on the bed dressed for work and holding a cup of coffee out to me.

He smiled as I jumped up taking the cup from him gulping is down winching.

"Get dressed." He said, taking the cup as I got out of bed running to the bathroom.

We arrived at the lab early as Grissom had a meeting. I put my hand on his arm as we walked to the front door. He opened the door touching my arm giving it a small squeeze then it was over and we went our separate ways.

Greg walked into the lab room I was in looking at a tire. I looked over at him seeing him smiling at me as he leaned against the door frame.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"I just wanted to tell you how my date went."

"Well you're smiling, so I assume you had a good time." I said, glancing at him.

"What do you expect when she is Miss. California?"

I shook my head as he walked over leaning on the desk.

"What did you do to that poor woman?"

"Hey, I did nothing. We had dinner then we went to her hotel and talked about the pageants, then we…." He said, stopping as I looked at him.

"What?"

"We sat on her couch talking about things."

"You liar!"

"I swear I was the perfect gentlemen." He said, backing away with his hands raised.

I chuckled shaking my head.

"Is there another date in your future?"

"Maybe."

I cut into the tire with a knife cutting into my hand. I gasped winching as I moved away from the table lifting my gloved hand that was becoming red with blood.

"What did you do?" Greg asked

"It hurts!" I said, holding it in my other hand. "Do me a favor. Can you take the knife and cut into the tire where I made a square? I need that to go to trace."

"Sure." He said, looking at my hand.

I walked out making my way to the ladies room. I washed the blood away seeing it was a deep cut. I knew that a trip to the hospital was in my future, but first I wanted to get something to put around it.

"Grissom." I said, winching.

I pretended nothing was wrong as I walked holding my hand down the hallway. Knocking, I didn't hear him inside so I tried the door which was locked.

"Great!" I said, putting my head on the door closing my eyes.

"Sara?"

Turning, I saw Grissom and Catherine walking over holding files and a pen in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, noting that I looked paler than usual. "Are you okay?"

"I cut my hand."

He looked down seeing a deep cut on my hand that was becoming bloody again. Catherine stepped forwards taking my hand looking at the cut.

"How did you do this?" She asked

"I was cutting a tire and I missed." I said, swallowing feeling dizzy. Grissom looked at me seeing I had changed from white to even whiter. He touched my arm. "You need to go to the hospital."

I nodded closing my eyes falling. Catherine and he caught me making me stand up.

"Sara, are you okay?!" She asked

I nodded keeping my eyes closed.

"Cath, I am taking her to the hospital." Grissom said

"Okay." She said, watching as he put his arm around me.

"Come on." He said, helping me walk.

We got into the car and drove to the hospital. The doctor stitched my hand bandaging it. He then had me stay seated and drink some juice. Grissom rubbed my back as I sipped some. He looked at my wounded hand. He kissed my head noticing that the hand that was holding the cup was shaking. He gently took the cup from my hand.

"You're shaking." He said

I looked down seeing he was right.

"I hate these places." I said

"I know." He said

The doctor came back in saying we could leave. Grissom took me back to the lab making me rest on his couch. I listened to him work at his desk as I laid still looking up at the ceiling thinking about what I should be doing instead of lying there. Grissom cleared his throat then he signed another paper.

"Sara, are you awake?" He asked

"Yes, my hand is killing me."

"The doctor gave you a prescription of some painkillers."

"I hate pills."

"Sometimes it helps."

"I'm fine." I said, winching some.

He stood taking out the pills from his pants pocket walking over handing them to me. I looked at them then I looked at him.

"You got them already?"

"While you were getting your hand stitched I went down and got a prescription filled."

"I am not taking these." I said, handing them back to him.

He looked at them then at me.

"Why not?"

"They will make me loopy."

"Sara, you are in pain. These will help you. Plus you need to rest."

He handed them back to me then went to the door.

"I'll get you a drink."

I sat up clearing my head as he went out. I looked at the bottle seeing the warning not to drive. Grissom came back in with a can of soda. He handed it to me then went back to his desk sitting down looking over at me.

"Sara, take them."

I looked at him then at the bottle. I took out a pill looking at it.

"Take it." He said, looking at a paper.

I sighed opening the soda and taking the pill. I set both the can and the bottle down on the floor and looked at him.

"Happy?" I asked

"Ecstatic." He said, signing a paper.

I laid back down looking at the ceiling again.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked

"Whatever you want, dear."

I thought about it.

"Pizza?"

"Mmm maybe."

I heard papers moving.

"Chinese?"

He didn't answer.

"Sushi?"

"No." He said

"Italian?"

"Back to pizza." He said

I turned peeking over at him.

"There are just so many choices." I said

He looked at me scratching his cheek with his thumb.

"Spaghetti sounds good." He said

I smiled at him thinking how cute he looked thinking at his desk. He went back to work as I watched him. My brain started to feel foggy.

"I feel loopy." I said

"Good." He said, looking at a paper.

"Can I work?"

He looked at me then shook his head.

"Not in the state you're in." He said

"You're…a pain."

He nodded.

I laid down looking to the side at the blurry room. Catherine came in with a paper.

"Gil, can you help Greg?"

I sat up looking at them.

"I can help!"

Grissom stood looking at the paper as Catherine watched.

"No, you are to lie down." He said

"I'm fine."

He gave back the paper looking over at me.

"Sara, I do not want you to get hurt in your condition."

"Grissom's right." Catherine said

I pouted sitting back down as they both walked out. I laid back down feeling drowsy. Closing my eyes, I dreamed of when he and I first met. Grissom came back seeing I was sleeping. He went back to work until it was time to go. I hadn't moved since he came in. He stretched and walked over to me. He sat down touching my cheek.

"Sara." He said, gently.

He kissed my head causing me to move. I moved my head licking my dry lips.

"It's time to go home." He said

I nodded trying to get up. He helped me sit up I leaned back opening my glazed over eyes seeing him.

"You're fuzzy."

"Pill is still working."

"Help me up." I said, lifting my arms. He smiled standing helping me to stand. I leaned against him looking around.

"The room is shrinking."

"Let's go." He said

We walked out of his office where Greg walked over to us.

"Grissom, I got a match with the tire." He said

"Good, give me the results tomorrow." Grissom said

"I want to sleep." I said, laying my head against his shoulder.

"Is she all right?" Greg asked

"She's fine. Goodnight." Grissom said, taking me to the front door.

When we got home I went to bed sleeping off the last of the effects. Grissom slept beside me as I woke before ten. I sat up rubbing my head then I looked at him beside me.

He jumped awake as I straddled his stomach looking at him.

"Hey." He said, blinking.

"I am not taking any more pills."

He sighed looking up at me.

"You should take one now."

I leaned down kissing him. He kissed me back. I moved back watching him opening his eyes looking at me.

"Honey, we have several hours of sleep left."

"You do, I am going to make coffee."

He watched me get up and walk to the living room. He closed his eyes sleeping again. I came back in to do laundry, but watching him sleep distracted me. He moved opening his eyes seeing me standing by the bed with a basket looking at me.

"I…am doing laundry." I said, regretting being caught.

He nodded moving to his side looking at me again.

"I'll get to it." I said

I walked out quickly letting him get back to sleeping. When he woke and came out of the bedroom I was sitting on the couch watching the news while dressed for work. He got some coffee then he walked in drinking it standing watching the news as well.

"How's your hand?" He asked

"A little sore." I said

He nodded drinking again. I looked at him wondering what he was going to say next. I stood turning the TV off then walked over.

"I am working right?" I asked

"As long as your careful." He said, searching my eyes.

I smiled as he did handing me his cup. He pulled me closer tilting his head kissing me. I held my arms down to my sides kissing him slowly. He took his time savoring both lips. I always felt like I was floating. He moved back looking at me as I looked at him.

"I should get ready." He said

I put my hand on his neck pulling him into kiss me again. This time it was ten times more passionate. I could feel his love for me. He moaned as I moved back breathing faster. He looked at me with love. I smiled pushing him away and he walked into the bedroom frazzled.

We drove to work silently. Arriving at the lab I got out following him inside. He walked then stopped turning to face me.

"Becarful." He said

I nodded and he nodded. He put his fingers to his mouth then blew me a kiss. I chuckled catching it. I was careful the entire shift wishing that I could get Grissom in a closet and kiss him. At break, I walked around searching for him. He was walking alone checking on people in the lab then he walked on stopping again. I sighed as I followed him. He finally walked without stopping. I saw my chance and I ran up to him yanking him to a door on the left across from his office. I closed the door turning off the light. Grissom turned it back on looking at me.

"Sara, what are you doing?!"

"You're not very good at spontaneity." I said, turning off the light again.

He turned it on.

"Honey, I am busy."

"This is not part of my plan." I said

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're talking." I said, putting my hand around his neck kissing him. He pulled me back.

"Sara, this is inappropriate!"

"Come on!"

"No, this is not going to happen!" He said, opening the door. I closed it looking at him.

"Grissom, this may surprise you, but you are my husband, and as my husband the rules clearly state that you are to kiss me on a daily basis."

"Not while we are at work. This is grounds for firing!"

I looked down as he opened the door leaving me. I went back to work grumbling. When shift was over I went out to wait for Grissom. He came out talking to Warrick then he walked over watching me got to the other side and get in. He got in putting the key in the ignition then he looked at me. I stared at the side of the window.

"Sara."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

"I do."

"No." I said

He continued to look at me. I closed my eyes avoiding his stare. He drove us home parking looking at the house then at me. I wiped my face getting out. Grissom got out walking over to me. His hand came to my arm.

"Sara, I never meant to hurt you. It's just we have to be professional at work."

I looked down. He made me lift my head looking at him.

"It's not proper behavior to be in a closet with your supervisor married or not."

"I got it, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

I sighed walking past him to the house. He followed me watching as I went to the bedroom. I came out in pajamas looking at his back as he opened mail at the desk. He started to open another letter as I walked over making him face me. He searched my eyes as I moved leaning towards him kissing him. He put the letter down kissing me back. I moved back rubbing his arms then I took his hand pulling him into the bedroom. He fell back on the bed as I fell over him kissing him. I opened his shirt kissing his bare chest. He sighed closing his eyes. I came back up kissing him again. He moaned rolling us over. I moved my legs up letting him lie over me. He took control kissing me with fire.

His phone started its annoying ring and he stopped breathing fast putting his head on my shoulder.

"You're….phone!" I said

He nodded trying to control his breathing. He grabbed his phone lifting his head.

"This better be important!" He shouted

I leaned up kissing his neck. He closed his eyes listening. His lips found my neck as he listened.

"Mmhmm." He answered, finally lifting his head "I can make it. Five o'clock. Bye."

I kissed him again. He started breathing faster again. I gasped feeing a new energy in him. He took it up a level a second later when normally it took it a few minutes. I was so caught up in what he was doing that I felt myself passing out from the intense pressure I was feeling. Grissom noticed I went limp. He moved lifting his body up to look at me.

"Sara?" He said, controlling his breathing.

He got off me sitting down on the bed reaching over touching my neck sighing when he still felt my pulse.

I woke the next day feeling disorientated. Grissom was standing by the bed looking at me smiling a little as he held a cup of coffee out to me.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked, not fully awake as I sat up.

"About three." He said, handing me my cup. I took it watching him sit down facing me on the bed. His hand went to my cheek then he let his fingers graze over my lips.

"Did you enjoy last night?"

I thought about it thinking then I looked at him.

"I don't remember."

"You passed out."

"Did I?" I asked

He nodded.

"It scared me."

I set my cup down on the side table then I faced him.

"Sorry."

He sighed nodding. I leaned over kissing him gently on the lips then smiled at him as he smiled back.

We went to work separating as we entered the building. I worked with Greg then I helped Warrick. My hand healed and a few weeks later I was back to normal.

After a tough shift I walked down the hallway yawning, I walked over to Grissom's office after shift. He was just coming out with papers.

"Hey, we need to all work together on a scene." He said

"What happened?" I asked

"Train derailment." He said, walking past. I followed knowing that we both may not see our bed for days.

To say the scene was bad was an understatement. The train was halfway down a very steep hill with the wreckage of a car. People were dead and debris was everywhere. Someone had rigged a rope the hold onto while going down the hill which I was grateful for. I held on as the ground became loose under my foot. Grissom had disappeared with Catherine, but I could feel him nearby. I took pictures of the smashed car below. It didn't even look like a car just a hunk of metal against a downed tree. The smell of burning flesh made me winch as I walked around looking at the ground.

Grissom put people on shifts. The first group took half an hour breaks then the second and third. He called for the second half to go on a break which I was on. After many hours without sleep I was ready for him to call us to stop. I grabbed the rope climbing up when he appeared at the top holding out his hand for me. I blinked at it feeling my vision blur some. I grabbed it allowing him to pull me back up.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, looking me over.

"Okay, I think."

"Why don't you grab something to eat then go rest in one of the cars?" He said

"Maybe." I said, stumbling forward. Grissom watched me go concerned then he walked away. I slid down the side of the hill across from the accident falling backwards feeling the soft ground. People talked all around me as I closed my eyes drifting.

"Hey!" Nick called, hitting my knee.

I opened my eyes seeing him.

"Breaks over." He said, walking away.

I slowly got up walking unsteadily forward. I went down again helping Nick. Day turned into night again and everyone was exhausted. Nick sat beside me on the hill again as we took another break. He opened up his prepared dinner lifting an apple out to me. I had my eyes closed putting my throbbing head against my knee.

"Sara?"

I moved blinking looking at him.

"Apple?"

I shook my head feeling queasy. I put my head back against my knee. Grissom walked over with a clipboard seeing us sitting resting.

"How are you guys holding up?" He asked, looking over at me then at Nick.

"I'll be glad when this is over." Nick said

Grissom nodded looking at me.

"We should be done soon."

"Great." Nick said

"Sara?" Grissom called

I lifted my head seeing him.

"I need to see you a moment."

"I'm on my break." I said

"It won't take long."

I sighed taking his hand letting him pull me up. He walked with me holding my arm to one of the Tahoe's. I watched him open the back door motioning me inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Get inside." He said

I got in climbing up on the back seat. He got in sitting with his knees under him on the floor. I watched him put his clip board down then he reached under the seat pulling out a pillow and blanket.

"Lay down." He said, putting the pillow onto the seat.

"I have to work in twenty minutes." I said

"No you don't. We will be done in thirty. I want you to sleep." He said, pushing me down.

"Grissom."

"You are to lay here and not move." He said

I laid down feeling my head surrounded by a soft pillow. He put the blanket over me then he moved my hair back.

"You are to exhausted to work. I don't need you making a mistake."

"Nick needs me." I said, feeling the exhaustion hit me.

He listened as my breathing slowed then he leaned over kissing my head before leaving.

I didn't wake up until much later. When I did I realized I was at home in bed and I was dressed in my pajamas. I got up walking out to the living room looking around then I went into the kitchen seeing Grissom cooking something on the stove. He felt me put my arms around his middle as I laid my head on his back.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." He said

"I am up now." I said, yawning.

He turned off the stove facing me putting his hands on my waist.

"How do you feel?"

"Better." I said

"Good."

I looked down at my pajamas then at him.

"I am surprised I did not wake up to you taking my clothes off."

He smiled touched my cheek.

"It wasn't easy. You were in a dead sleep."

I hugged him putting my head on chest. He held me to him kissing my head.

"So, are you ready to work?" He asked

"Yes, I suppose there is a lot to do still."

"Actually we are almost done. You slept for three days." He said

I moved back looking at him.

"What?!"

"Sara, you were exhausted."

"Three days?!"

He nodded.

"But, I never sleep for that long!"

"You were not even running on fuels when I got you to lie down. I saw the warning signs at the site. I knew you would go down."

I looked at him as he touched my hair.

"I guess it's a good thing I kiss up to the boss." I said

"No favoritism at work. I just let my husband side come out that night."

I kissed him slowly then he moved back.

"I have food here and you're going to eat it."

"Smells good."

"Get a plate."

I smiled as he pushed me from him. We sat eating then we went to work. He was right when he said there was not much to do. He had extra staff working the train derailment scene so everything was done. I drank a large cup of coffee in the breakroom as I watched the TV in the corner. Catherine came in carrying a stack of papers which she dropped on the counter to get some coffee.

"Hey Sara, feeling better?" She asked

"Yeah."

"Good, we were all worried."

I looked over at her smiling then back at the news.

She looked over seeing Grissom come in looking at her curiously then at me.

"Cath, are you coming to the meeting in ten minutes?"

"Yes, I got the papers ready."

He nodded looking over at me. Catherin grabbed her papers walking over.

"Gil, did you get the report Nick did?"

"Not yet."

She nodded smiling at him before leaving. Grissom walked over to me looking at the TV then at me. I felt his stare as I continued to watch.

"Honey, did you eat yet?" He asked

I shook my head.

"After the meeting I will order something."

I nodded. He reached over touching my arm. I looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah."

He nodded searching my eyes.

"Come to my office later."

"I will."

He rubbed my arm then walked out. I sighed taking another drink of my coffee then I went back to work.

By the time I went to Grissom's office it was late. He had a bag on the corner of his desk with food inside. He worked in a stack of paper work as I walked over looking inside the bag.

"I got you a sandwich and salad." He said

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the containers. He nodded signing a paper then he looked at me. I ate sitting in front of his desk. He watched me as he sat back in his seat. I finished eating half then I got up putting it back in the bag. He pulled me over to sit over his lap.

"I love you." He said

"I know."

He smiled as I did.

"I want to take care of you."

"You do." I said

He pulled me forward kissing him. I put my arms around his neck kissing him slowly. His lips left mine as he moved them along my neck. I closed my eyes allowing him to do so. He stopped breathing deeply as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"You smell good." He said, muffled in my shoulder.

"It's just soap." I said

He lifted his head searching my eyes. I touched his cheek seriously looking at him. He allowed me to lay my head against his shoulder as he laid his head against mine.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I was just thinking about if this would have never happened."

"What?"

"You and I."

"It did, that's all that matters." He said

"I love you, Grissom." I said, tightening my hold on him as I began to kiss his neck.

He closed his eyes sighing as I touched his skin with my lips. He moved his head till his lips found mine. It turned into an intense make out session. The clock moved by fast and shift was over. Grissom walked me back to the car opening my side then he shut it seeing Brass coming over to talk to him. I watched the exchange as I fastened my seat belt. Grissom looked at his watch and I sighed knowing that whatever it was that Brass wanted would make cause Grissom to work. He nodded at his friend then he walked back to the car getting in looking at me.

"What's up?" I asked

"Brass asked me if I could help him with a scene."

"You're going?" I asked

"No, I told him to call the day shift supervisor." He said "I am going home and go to sleep."

I reached over taking his hand as he squeezed mine then started the car. I got up later hearing Grissom breathing as he slept beside me. His phone kept making noises beside him. I grabbed it wanting him to stay with me. Looking at it I saw text messages from Brass. I sighed thinking about what to do. On one hand I wanted him to sleep on the other he should know about the texts.

His phone rang in my hands making me jump. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Sara?" Brass called

"Yeah, Grissom is sleeping."

"I need him to come to a scene."

"Why?"

"I called it in and no one can come." He said

I looked back at the bedroom door.

"I can come."

"It doesn't matter who comes just as long as someone gets here. I am at the Vegas Hotel. Dead couple in the pent house."

"Okay." I said, before hanging up.

I crept into the bedroom hearing him move then still. I dressed looking at him one more time then I went to work. I arrived, parking outside the hotel. Brass ran over opening my door.

"Grissom is not going to be to happy about me coming." I said

"He'll get over it." Brass said, closing the door.

"Captain Brass!" A young cop called, running over to us. I watched him pull Brass away to talk as I walked over to the sidewalk. As I stepped up on the sidewalk shots from somewhere started. I heard screaming as I felt Brass pulling me against the car with his gun out. He looked around the buildings seeing one of his men fall to the ground.

"Take cover!" He yelled

I listened to him talk on his radio. I closed my eyes feeling pain on my side. Lifting my hand I saw it had some blood on it. Brass looked over seeing I was looking at my hand.

"Are you hit?!" He asked

He quickly lifted my shirt seeing that a bullet had grazed my side. He took out a white handkerchief from his pocket putting it over my wound.

I shook winching as he put pressure on it. Then he radioed for an ambulance.

"I'm okay." I said

He looked at me hearing more shots hit the hotel windows. The shots stopped after a few minutes. Brass and his men moved around hunting. I sat back touching my side. I slowly got up looking around seeing a cop down and some people injured. Brass ran back over putting his gun away. He looked at my side.

"It's okay." I said

"Your still bleeding." He said

"I got some bandages." I said

"You should get checked out." He said

"No, I'll be fine." I said, grabbing my case going to the back of the Tahoe to open the back doors where my first aid kit was. I put a bandage over my wound then walked into the hotel. I went to work ignoring the text from Grissom. When I got back to the lab I winched going to the bathroom lifting up my shirt seeing that the bandage was already covered in blood. I took it off putting another one on. My phone went off as I walked out holding my side.

"Hey." I said

"I called Brass. He told me what happened. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

He was silent for a moment.

"Hey, I am okay." I said

"That doesn't make me feel better."

I had to smile despite feeling weak.

"Grissom, you don't have to worry."

"If you don't mind I think I will worry. I'll be in soon."

"Kay." I said

He hung up and I leaned against the wall sighing. True to his word he was there within half an hour. I didn't notice him as I sat down on a chair in the conference room alone writing notes. He looked over me over as I silently wrote. I sat back touching my side then I looked over at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Not long." He said, walking in. "I want to look at your side."

"Grissom." I said

"Let's go to my office." He said

I slowly stood getting my papers. He walked with me noting the slow way I walked and my pale complexion. He had me lean against his desk as he shut his door.

"Lift your shirt." He asked, getting out his big first aid box from his desk.

I lifted it as he walked over setting his box down on one of the chairs. He gently undid the bandage seeing it was saturated in blood.

I closed my eyes as he looked at the wound.

"This looks like more than a nick." He said

I said nothing as he reached into his box taking out a piece of cotton and some peroxide. I opened my eyes watching him. He dipped the cotton into the peroxide and applied it to my wound. The pain I felt almost made me sick. I almost fell to the floor except for the strong grip I had on his desk. He concentrated on what he was doing. I looked to the side trying to think of anything else. A bandage was applied then he looked at me.

"You should have gone to the hospital."

"I didn't think I was this bad." I said

He nodded as I lowered my shirt taking a breath.

"Why don't you rest a moment in a chair?" He said, pulling me to sit in a chair.

I rested my dizzy head in my hand as he left bringing me back some orange juice in a bottle. He opened it handing it to me. I drank it slowly as he sat back against his desk where I had been before. I lowered the bottle holding my side with my other.

"Feel better?" He asked

"Yeah."

He watched me finish my drink then I stood handing him the bottle. He threw it away coming over to me kissing my head.

"Thank you for that." I said

"I should make you go home." He said

"I can work." I said

"We will see." He said

I grabbed my papers walking to the door looking back at him. He watched me leave then went back to work. After work we settled down on the couch watching a movie. Grissom looked over at me as I slept lying beside him with a blanket over my body. He watched me breathe slowly turning off the TV. He stretched feeling tired himself. Carefully as not to wake me he stretched my legs out letting me sleep in peace.

The next day he got up walking out seeing I was still sleeping on the couch. He made coffee then he walked over leaning down touching my cheek then my head. I moved lifting my hand to swat him away. He smiled touching my hand.

"Time to get up." He said

I groaned moving my head to the side. I felt his hand rubbing mine as I slowly opened my eyes looking at his.

"I want you to stay home today."

"No." I said

"Honey, you need to rest." He said

"No."

"Sara."

"Grissom, I can work!"

"No, I will have Nick take over."

He walked away to the kitchen as I slowly moved winching as I stood. He watched me come into the kitchen holding my side.

"Please don't do this!" I said

"You are not going in." He said

I sighed looking at him as he poured two cups of coffee.

"If I work light duty then I can come in."

He put my cup on the counter next to me.

"You can negotiate all you want. You are still not coming in."

"Gissom!"

He set his cup down walking over cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"Sara, I love you and I am trying to be a good husband and boss. You are hurt and I know what is best for you. Please stop being stubborn."

I searched his eyes seeing he was not budging.

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay." He said, gently.

I looked at his lips as he looked at mine. He kissed me giving me a tingly feeling. I moved back taking a breath.

"Can you be late?" I asked

"I have a meeting."

"Well if you can spare a few minutes I need you in the bedroom."

"I don't think that would be wise right now." He said

"I'll let you do all the work."

He chuckled looking at me.

"I would like to, but I have to get ready."

"Okay."

He saw the disappointment on my face as I looked down.

"Sara, look at me."

I looked at him feeling his lips touch mine. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever given me. I put my one arm around his back as he took his time. He moved back as I looked at him with desire.

"Hurry home." I said

He nodded letting me go.

I did rest after he left. When he came home I was reading a magazine near the front door waiting for him. He looked me up at down as I was in shorts and a tank top. I looked over at him tossing my magazine walking over to him.

"How was work?" I asked

"Lonely." He said, giving me a quick peck.

"Here to."

He nodded looking me over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I said, taking his hand pulling him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"In the bedroom, unless you want to…in here."

"I think we should wait till your better."

"I told you earlier that you can do all the work." I said, smiling.

He smiled allowing me to pull him into the bedroom. Later, we lay in a tangled heap on the bed. Grissom carefully pulled me against him as he yawned.

"Tired?" I asked

"Mmhmm." He said, closing his eyes.

I laid my head against his chest.

"I am glad I have you." I said

His breathing evened out as I smiled touching his chest.


End file.
